DWISM-Dead While In School Mystery
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy with an American name has been living in Japan. Then something life changing happens: he wakes up in a plane with six other students heading to Hope Peak Academy with another plane with seven more students and met a student when they get there-sixteen in total. Murder & Trial. Sixteen will enter and only five will leave. With excitement, mystery, and maybe something else.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Danganronpa. I've played the game on my PS Vita, good graphics by the way, and decided to write a story about it. Of course with the number of stories I have already I either write only one chapter or ask for help to finish the story. I picked the help one. The following was written by me, sent to Kirigiri Kyouko and Kaneki-Ken-Ghoul, and edited by them. They were kind enough to help even though my writing is sloppy. Please read and review. Out of 5 stars how would you rate this first chapter?**

: . . :

The quiet and steady vrooming of an engine is no problem at first, but it steadily gets more and more annoying, almost like one of those alarm clock noises that are supposed to be soothing, but just ends up being annoying. The petit boy stretches his body as his cat-yellow eyes creep open. His dirty blonde hair flops into his face as if to tell him that its exhausted too. The next thing he notices is the suffocating belt cinched around his waist. He tries to unbuckle it, but it won't budge. It's unnerving to have something made for normal adults fit him so perfectly.

The current location was on a plane. More like... a jet a millionaire would own, but ever use. The boy's name is Dylan. His height, is four feet, and he's rather slender for his age. Dylan also has dirty blond hair, and it gives him a fuller look of his body. his eyes are a pure yellow, something that one dose not come by easily. His outfit consist of a green jacket with a hood. Simple, but a trend going on.

He checks behind himself just to make sure he isn't sitting in someone's lap or something. That's when he noticed the booster seat. "Oh hardy har har, really?" Exasperated, he turns his head to the seat next to his own. There's another short boy here. Maybe Dylan had the great fortune of being on a plane full of midgets, where they could ship them all off to munchkin land. No. His attention returned to the boy with beautiful brown hair (lucky, everyone loves brown hair) his top was some kind of grey sweater on a different shade of grey muscle shirt, held together with... WAS THAT A BROACH? Well okay, not gonna judge, and it was pulled together (maybe) with a pair of tight blue jeans that matched his eyes. "You, my friend have just had a rude awakening," Ten bucks says he's some kind of cowboy or something... Self betting and jokes aren't fun. Dylan decides to drop the sarcasm and take this seriously.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what I'm doing here," He replies. Maybe this guy can tell him something.

He laughs at that in a confused sort of way. "Neither Do I," he scratches his head sheepishly. "Last I remember, a buddy and I were watching a sports game, next thing I know, here I am," he shrugs. Then he gets a strange grin on his face. "My friend, only aliens could have pulled off such a stunt! That means we're all perfect specimens for them to-" he was cut off.

It was by none other than the girl in front of him with a long green ponytail. Her blue eyes shine with anger "Arrg, someone please shut this guy up! He's been like this since we woke up!" She growls, making her green tennis uniform seem like the scariest thing in the world. "Werewolves this, vampires that, ghosts have kidnapped us to revive robin hood," She huffs flippantly. "Just. Make. Him. Stop," She growls through grit teeth.

Dylan decides to rescue the poor guy who seems to be shrinking into his seat. Well that and get some information. "Excuse me, but do you know why we're here?" He asks the demon tennis player as politely as possible.

"So now the baby in the booster chair is playing 20 questions. Look kiddie, I'm not gonna play momma for you. Plus why would I answer a question for you that I don't even care about myself?" She adds in her normal sarcastically peppy voice.

"I am," comes the nervous squeak of a girl.

Everyone turns to stare at a giant. Wait what? How could such a tall girl both look childish with her long, frizzy pigtails and glasses at such a height. Well, she is tall, but she completely lacks the presence for her height. She's clad in red with just a splash of her white shirt as well, almost making her look like an add from the nineteen twenties, especially with her ridiculously thin frame.

" If I knew who did this I wouldn't let them hurt me. All I know was I was sitting at a desk doing something...but somehow I ended up here."

It seemed like someone wanted them to become familiar with each other. And, as Dylan looks around he hears the sound of a person waking up. Someone else was stuck here too. He is a boy who is a little fat. Fat and wearing an olive green shirt while he carries a suitcase. He has brown pants on his big fat flabby legs. His hands that look like giant apples have big black fingerless gloves. The boy's yawning was turning this already terrible situation into a nightmare.

" I'm trapped like a lizard with a sword through my jaw. I may be trapped but the lizard regenerates. They are not impervious to my genius."

" Now you three are making my mad!" Shouted the green ponytail girl back to Dylan and everyone in the plane.

" She is like a knight after my genius, swinging her lance threateningly," replied the fatty who wasn't making much sense. Paragraph: fat nerd.

" You ignorant fools." A girl said summoning herself on this plane.

The girl who is talking looks like a gothic maid. She has two long black pigtails and wears a gothic maid uniform. Her maid frill is red, she wears white cuffs, and her eyes are yellow. She could be a demon, witch, or ghost from how pale her skin was.

" What are the six of us doing here?" Dylan questions.

" Seven of us," the brown haired boy chuckles. " There's a guy behind you. He doesn't speak."

Dylan looks at the guy. He is a boy with facial hair on his chin. He wears a Russian hat with fur and flaps that cover his ears. He has a red vest showing his abs and yellow shorts.

" If the seven of us are stuck like this we should get to know each other's names. My name is Dylan. Dylan Hau."

" My name is Poa Piclen,"the brown haired boy said raising his hand.

" Hahaha!" The green haired girl laughs. " Poa. Sounds a lot like poo. I think that's a better name for what comes out of your mouth. My name is Kira Hestia."

" Cadyn Asherei," the dark skin girl timidly says raising her arm.

" My name is Kai Sabishii," the nerdy boy said.

" And my name is Liah Izanagi. But you may call me Sempai," the girl in the maid uniform said making Kira sigh.

" Since the guy behind us doesn't speak there's no way he can tell us his name." Kira says, the boy doesn't answer.

" Okay. We all know each other's names but that doesn't tell us how we got on this plane or where it's taking us," said Dylan.

" I think it's taking us to an island. We're flying over water. That can tell us we will land on an island," said Cadyn.

" Wrong you are." Everyone trembled in fear when they heard a high pitch voice in the plane. When they look up they see a TV screen with a teddy bear standing up. The teddy bear is white on one side and black on the other side with a evil red eye on the dark side.

" All of you can call me Monokuma. Your memory's have been taken away from you. There's no brain damage. Rest assured you seven aren't the only ones in this predicament. On another plane seven boys and girls from different towns all over Japan will be joining you in the same location. You're on your way to a little school called Hope Peak Academy."

" Monokuma..." Dylan gulps when he tries to speak. Monokuma sounded like he banished them here and he wanted to know why. " Why are you taking us to Hope Peak Academy?"

" Why...to kill each other of course. Fourteen of you will take our test and only one of you will escape."


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again help for this story came from the author Kirigiri Kyouko. Ideas were helped by Kaneki-Ken-Ghoul and the story was edited by me 4fireking. So it was a three author work together. Please read and review. **

XXX

"Stabbing, beating, maiming, poisioning, suffocation, guttin, the possibilities are endless! That's It! I can't spoil anymore beautiful ways to desparfully kill your friends!" Was the mock stuffed toy blushing!? Then, he seemed to come to a resolution. "This bear is leaving you alone, you don't get anymore advice!" He shouted, like he just might be the hero of the story. "Just kill each other in any way, and feel free to get creative!" Now he was in creeper teacher mode. 'You can even get started right now in this very plane,' that's what I'd like to say, it's what should happen, but it's too quick," He gasped dramatically as if the thought actually hurt him. "When you guys are living together, I want to see every despairingly gory detail. It's like a revolutionary soap opera that had a lovechild with reality TV and clue all wrapped into one!" Now the stuffed toy was panting like a pervert. Maybe Cadyn was right, and something supernatural was going on here.

Dylan had to get to the bottom of this. What could the demonic teddybear possibly want from them? So he started with something easy, and then steamrolled on. "Where is this place? Tell us what you want and-"

" Great going idiot," Kira sneered at him, "Now your freaky teddy friend is totally going to tell us...NOT! You just smashed any chance of finding out the point of this thing into zero. You hear me airhead, Zero!" She growled at him.

" He's not really going to make us kill each other, is he?" Cady asked nervously.

" Nah." Poa reassured nonchalantly, "This must just be some kind of game parents pay for their kids to play. My guess is it's like a water gun fight or something like that. You know, where everyone is just shooting each other with water, but the killingbis completely fake. Everyone's going to be just fine."

" If we're all fine why can't we remember anything?" Kira asked him nervously.

" Maybe it's wrong for them to use drugs to bring us here, but that spoils all the fun. The producers can't just have something easy like that, I mean look at survival shows, they usually enter the land via a plane. We'd see through them immediately if it was just kids here," Poa explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

" I'm a straight A student in Chemistry and Math," Cadyn started, witrh a little passion seeping into his voice for the first time since he'd started talking. "I can fully condone and recognize illegal drugs like morphine and L**, and the use of things like Rohypnol is known for causing memory loss but...do any of you know where you came from?" the whole plane was dead silent "Your first school? Pet, siblings? Importaant events like births and deaths? Anything beyond instinctive things? Do any of you feel dizzy, depressed, have headaches or dry throats?"

" I feel fine," Liah replied.

" I'm sweating but only because we're going to be forced to play a game I want no part in," Kai responded half-heartedly.

" I don't feel depressed. I feel so happy I want to run around this plane with my shirt off and one hand on my nuts!" Poa shouted in perverse glee.

" Okay, we weren't drugged but then how did-" Dylan was then interrupted by strong turbulence, which rocked the whole plane.

" What the hell is happening?!" Kira shrieked.

" We must be landing," Cadyn replied calmly as if turbulent landing were an everyday occurence.

" A warning or death threat before the next time that homicidal stuffie tries to kill us would be nice!" Liah yelled in alarm.

After a rather rough landing, the seatbelys all simultaniously unlocked. several of the woozy passengers flopped onto the floor. They were all happy to be on solid ground again. Dyal was the first t finally stand up and make his way outside.

" We made it to a pretty strange desert island," he mumbled out without thinking. What desert island has a castle? Seriously, it was all black and imposing. " Is that the school?" He wondered aloud, looking at the round towers with connecting walls that formed what appeared to be a square.

" I don't remember signing up for school on an island." Kai remarked, startling the staring Dylan.

" You guys worry too much," Poa waved them off as if it were no big deal, " It's an island for crying out loud! We can do all kinds of cool things here," his voice turned dreamy at the end as he slipped into another delusion. Seriously, had this kid been teested?

" Like what?" Liah asked skeptically.

" Like..." Poa trailed, probably trying to form some kind of list, " Ummmm. We might get to see girls in their bathing suits," his face flushed, probably going somewhere gutter-like once again.

" I don't think anyone's going to be going for a swim," Dylan informed him.

" Why?" Poa asked curiously, broken out of his delusion.

" Because of the sharp rocks below, the rough water and the long fall to almost certian death," Dylan responded.

That's when the ice queen arrived. Well okay, her hair wasn't white, but she exuded an air of frost. "Hello loosers, I'm the famed figure skater, Kusunoki Yuki. You can call me Kusunoki or nothing at all," She demanded before turning around to go to the school. "This is where the mastermind will be so get a move on," She added when no one followed her. Dylan glanced at her figure, checking her out. She may have been ice cold, but she was incredibly hot, espescially the tatto withe the word "Hemlock" surrounded by black rain. She screamed bad girl, he concluded as they climbed up the llittle distance to the school.

CRUNCH!

The terrible sound of crunching metal drew all of their eyes to where their plane... well was. Somehow a second plane had landed directly on top of it, and both Machienes were now smoking. Almost everyone rushed over to help any possible passengers out (or in Poa's case get some improper glances) out of the smoking plane.

The first to come out was A tan girl with some serious curves. The best part was that she looked natural that way, not fake and frilly like most girls. Well except fo Kusunoki, but she was a serious ice princess. Comparitively, they looked like direct opposites. Warm brown eyes to ice blue, dark brown hair to plale blonde? They were total oppisites. That is until shee opened her mouth. "I'm Shizuki, the ultimate bodygaurd. Go after on I protect, and you'll meet either an abrupt end or some very personal knowledge of a hospital room," She grinned, he voice bright and cheery. Never mind, they were different in body, but neither of them had a soul.

A pale man clad in nothing but cutt off shorts was the next to get out. He didn't even take any offer of help, just hopped right out of the plane, as if the 30 feed to the ground didn't bother him in the lightest. Seriously, this guy could give sour cream a run for its money in the category of whiteness. Then there was his hair. No guy; wait, no human should have hair that long. It passed the bottom of his shorts for crying out loud! "Hello," The giant greeted in his rather gravelly voice. "I'm Daiki, and if you're nice, I might just fix up your corpse when you die!" he laughed at the end of that as if it was a good joke, awhich was creepy in its own right.

He was knocked over when a small body decided to use his body as a cusion. She caught a canvas over-the-shoulder bag directly over her head, before pulling out several sharp knives. At everyone's horrified looks, she gave a curious "What?" Before returning to her knives. Finally , she put them away and looked up. "I'm Kusaka Kimiyori, the best carver of my age. Pet names will get me to carve up your face with a rock, understood?" She asked, cradling her satchel as if it were a newborn baby.

Then there was trouble with the last three, it seemed that one of the remaining girls had broken something when the plane landed due to a bad seatbelt.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and Kirigiri Kyouko. We can't forget Kaneki-Ken-Ghoul can we. So for the long wait but we had to do better than the last chapter. And you may not think it but this chapter happens right after the second chapter. Please read and review. **

XXX

**Dylan's POV**

"What're you idiots sitting around for, an invitation?" Kusanoki growled at them. "Look for something like parachutes or other first aid equipment, it's not like a few minutes in there will kill you, especially with the way the planes landed," she turned to Kusaka, "you, with the knives you're short enough that crawling through the pieces of the plane where the larger emergency equipment is kept. Take your knives and cut it out," she ordered. "Bodyguard, Generic idiot, Tennis hellion, Russian vampire, Pervert, Dr. Frankenstein and I will hold the canvas," She barked, pointing to each respective student.

A few minutes later, Kusaka returned with a cut parachute and a knife held eagerly in her hand. She threw it out on the sand and everyone saw... Kittens. Lots and lots of tiny kittens carved into the parachute.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's beautiful," Kai and Liah gasped at the same time. Liah immediately pointed her thumb up. "Now the percentage of further injury has increased by at least 30%!" She exclaimed in joy. Greaaat, stuck on an island with a homicidal maniac and a girl with a bag of knives. It was truly worrying how easily that teddy bear might get his wish.

Kusanoki examined it and then called us over. I was unsure if it was going to work, but okay. At least it would break the fall a little. "All right remaining class mates, throw the girl out!" Kusaka shouted up. If she didn't have the bag of knives, maybe she could pass for a really tiny cheerleader. Suddenly a familiar figure appeared in the doorway.

D-D-DAREEN!

Suddenly she jumped...and she landed safely on the sheet. It didn't tear or break. But wait... How could she be here? We're an entire year apart so how...? She turned to me and her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, before narrowing slightly. "Hey bro," she responded with what only I knew as false cheer.

Oh well. "Hey, yourself. So how are you here?" Seriously how, I didn't fail any classes. The least I could do was keep my grades up but that was also part of that agreement. My head hurt for a moment followed by momentary blackness. What agreement? The thought was so natural, and yet I had no idea of it.

"I awoke on the plane obviously," she rolled her eyes, but she was a little tense. She must be scared too. Oh sis... The moment was interrupted by a second falling body. This time the catch tore, and they both fell to the floor with a loud riiiiiiiiiiiiiippppp.

There mutual 'oofs' when they reached the sand. I picked Dareen up and cradled he like a doll before automatically handing her some gauze. She threw off her shoe and wrapped it quickly. I guess all those... "Sessions" paid off... Ha. Ha. Ha.

I slung her onto my back and was now holding her piggyback style. Then I quickly grabbed her shoe. A whistle distracted my routine. "And you all thought I was a perv," Poa grumbled before yelling "GO GET HER DUDE," to where even the imposing school probably was forced to hear.

"Liar," Dareen responded in her best buzzer voice. Uh- "This is my midget of a big brother, plus he's-" oh I put a hand over her mouth as quickly as I could. "No," came my flat response please don't let her reveal that. There was a large sight that left her chest.

"Fine," she mumbled against my hand. Something was off but I ignored it. "-Unicornsexual," she concluded. Not this one again, pleaaassseeeee. As soon as he has the supplies she's gonna-

"What in the heck is Unicornsexual?" Liah demanded. Please, oh please no. Sadly, everyone was eyeing us with those questioning eyes.

"You'll see," was her response. How did my little sis become such a sadist... Oh wait she's always been that way... Ever since that- feet jarred into my sides. "Giddy up horsie, to the school with you," ...somehow it's impossible to even think with her around.

So we charged up the slope to our imposing school of Dom and gloom. The doors opened automatically, but shut and locked behind us with a resounding thud. There was nothing to do but follow the long corridor of seemingly endlessly locked doors and random empty supply closets to the end of the hall.

When opened, the room appeared to be yet another supply closet, but this one had brooms. There were 14 brooms and 15 holsters, each with a symbol of a talent. Dareen's was a dagger mine was a shield and each held cryptic and horrifying messages. Mine read "what good is a shield who can only get stabbed?" Dareen's almost matched. "What good does a dagger do when it's owner has already been run through?" Some were about talents and others about their holders' past.

After a few horrifying minutes, we crept into the next room. To our surprise, a dark haired ginger stood in the room with a dog at his side. It was a small thing that looked vaguely like a collie, spotted head patch and all. The owner was especially strange, clad in all leather with two skewered Monokuma on his broom stick. "I thought you said there were only 14 students," commented Dareen from over my shoulder.

"Upupupupupup, It's true. There are only 15 humans here," the newly appeared bear replied.

"Not another dog Joke!" The unnamed maniac shouted, and ran the bear through again. Another popped up.

"Now that you're all here," the stuffed toy announced, "any acts of violence against the principal are against school rules, and the penalty for brekin' my rules is death!" He shouted to the stunned students.

"The hell it is bear!" The boy shouted, running the bear through again. "You shouldn't have done that," the five Monokuma admonished in unison before ticking like a bomb. "Oh no you don't you filthy bear," he growled, flinging the Bears off his broom stick to explode against the stadium.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. The bear was back on the little stage that had been set up. "You bastards have 3 days to explore your new diggs and kill each other before I interfere, so hurry up!" He shouted, chuckling. "Oh and have fun with a little spring cleaning first upupupupu," the bear laughed on his way down.

End chapter. I would like to point out that no bears were unreasonably harmed, and that joke will come back to haunt everyone later. It has a point, even if it seems random.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was finished from the help of a different author than the authors that helped me before. That authors username is cursedgirl13. Now that that's out of the way please review because it took us months to write this chapter and the least you can do even if you don't want to is review. **

XXX

Cleaning was tedious work, especially with only a broom. And where did all that dust go, anyways? All the doors and windows were locked, and there was no source of fresh air, as far as Dylan was concerned...

"HEY!" Kusunoki snapped, whirling around to face the petite boy. "What are you doing?! Dust is getting everywhere!"

"Sorry…" Dylan ceased his cleaning. "There's no air ventilation."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Dylan sighed under his breath, continuing on with his brooming.

The holster clipped to his belt was still a foreign feeling, yet he knew it was a feeling that he'd need to get used to. It was unnerving how blunt Monokuma was with them earlier, about how they needed to kill one another, and then he offered holsters to all the students. A painfully obvious message that he wanted someone dead, very soon.

All the other students were spread out around the very spacious first floor of Hope's Peak Academy, and Dylan had soon come to regret being paired up with Kusunoki. Dareen would have been much more appreciated, even if she would go spouting about how her older brother is "unicornsexual." It was just like her to announce that so-not true fact with all their classmates.

Dylan brushed away dirty blonde locks from his eyes, continuing to broom consistently.

He never was the brightest kid in his class, but he received decent grades in return for his hard efforts. Right now, he needed to put together all the events that had happened all so quickly, and he was going to need all those "hard efforts."

But first...what was that?

Something caught Dylan's eye, something very vibrant. He ceased his brooming again, and leaned forward to observe just what is so...bright…

He immediately backtracked upon seeing a giant splotch of blood, so plainly placed in the corner of the room where he is sweeping. How he had not noticed it painted so vividly against the darkened walls beforehand, is a mystery. Not to mention it appeared...moist, even in the dim light of the hallway they were cleaning.

"What is it, Dylan?" Kusunoki suddenly appeared next to the blonde with a harsh inquiry rolling off her tongue.

"Bl...blood…" He shakily pointed to the blatant splotch splattered against the wall.

The loud clatter of wood against wood was heard, ringing throughout the area as Kusunoki's fingers lost their will to hold.

"O-oh no...this is bad…"

Dylan held his tongue, from which a snide remark hung. "We have to go tell the others," he said instead, placing his broom to the side. "Right now."

To his immense surprise, Kusunoki only nodded in reply, her curled platinum blonde locks bouncing with the subtle movement.

Both quickly made their way to the closest group of people, whom happen to be deeply involved with an interesting discovery. Dareen, Poa, and Kira were all gathered around something, either leaning over it, or recoiling away.

"What is that?" asked Dareen, bent over whatever they were looking at with a slight furrow in her brow.

Kira's trembling fingertips found a place along her collarbone, where a gray-and-white titanium sports necklace rested. "I think it's more important to note the blood covering it..."

"It's in a pool of blood," corrected Poa, who was also inclined towards their finding. "Meaning it's soaked."

Dareen straightened herself, and upon doing so, spotted her elder brother and Kusunoki, both of whom look like a ghost had ran past. "Hey bro," she greeted with a small smile, making her way over to the pallid pair.

Dylan began to fiddle anxiously with the bottom of his jacket. "We found this huge...splotch of blood on the wall of the hallway we were cleaning…"

"And?" she urged him on enthusiastically. Dylan gave her a frown, not pleased with her evident satisfaction of seeing him in a rare state of distress.

Out of the two siblings, Dylan was the more down-to-earth but optimistic one, while Dareen took to her puerile ways. Dylan saw "puerile" as children fascinated with many things could come off as sadistic in ways parents don't care to see. Dareen was absolutely spoiled by their parents.

"And we came here to tell you guys," Dylan finished. "Though it looks like you've found something, too, huh."

"Ah, ha!" Poa suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone within in a five-mile radius. "They're shoelaces!"

Dylan gazed over at the brunette with a start. "Bloodied shoelaces?" He rubbed his sleeve-covered palms together in a poor attempt to gather warmth. An abrupt chill had swept through the gigantic expanse of the room, filling up all the empty spaces.

Kira shook her head slightly, long ponytail swaying calmly with the gentle movement. "We should find the others, right? Warn them about this," she suggested.

"I just want to leave!" Dareen cries, flinging herself around Kira's shapely but lean figure. Stumbling at the precipitous action with shocked eyes, the green-haired female soon recovered and sighed wearily at the other girl, patting her head in some form of comfort.

Dylan observed the scene briefly. Now that the seriousness of the situation had soaked in, Kira's originally fiery psyche had toned down quite a bit. But Kusunoki on the other hand...

Poa snapped his fingers in a moment of recollection. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. That Monokuma character said we had to kill someone, right? What if…"

"Are you suggesting that all this blood has to do with a murder?" Kusunoki scoffed. "It's only been a couple hours, and who would be that desperate anyways?"

"Yeah...Monokuma must just be playing with us or something," reasoned Poa uneasily.

Dylan stayed silent, evidently not convinced by the nervous jittering of Poa's fingers tapping against his jeans, while Dareen continued clinging to Kira like a lifeline.

Kusunoki, arms crossed tightly over her chest, spun around on her heel to walk out of the room. "Come on," she barked, "or are you just going to stand around like a lemon?" She addressed the four of her "classmates."

"'Stand around like a lemon'?" a confused Poa questioned.

Dylan ignored him, continuing on in a firm tone of voice. "She's right. We need to warn the others—"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

An ear piercing scream shattered the brittle layer of peaceful silence in the room, sending shivers down the spines of its occupants.

"I think we might be a bit too late…" remarked Poa meekly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was finished with the help of author Traveler42. Thank you for being patient. **

:...:

They were all standing outside the room where the screaming seemed to lead them. They stood hesitating at the door, afraid of what would be on the other side. They all eyed each other, silently daring someone, anyone to open the door. Without the slightest bit of nervousness, the shortest member of the group grasped the doorknob, and opened the door.

That very loud scream came from Kai. He was leaned against a counter with glass embedded in his throat. Kai's body was surrounded by broken glass, which littered the entire floor. At a glance, it seemed that the glass came from the bottles from the top of the counter. No one knew how to react. He never smiled, always talked about his fiction, and rude. It was sad though seeing him die. Dareen was hurt the most.

Dareen dropped to her knees, out of sheer shock. It hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to cry, she was too numb inside. She reacted with only dull surprise when the Body Discovery Announcement went off.

" Attention everyone. My name is Monokuma and its my duty to tell you a body had been discovered."

"Body? So... he's really dead? I mean, there's no way he's alive, obviously, but," Dyne began to mutter to himself. "I just can't believe that someone's actually dead, someone I actually knew, I mean, people die all the time, but to face the reality of mortality, especially in these extreme circumstances, and to think that one of us might actually be the culprit..."

"Shut up Dyne!" Dareen suddenly shouted. "Just- Just be quiet!"

Poa silently agreed he should shut up and just let everyone deal with his death.

There was a long silence. Not an awkward silence, or a sad silence, but a silence of apprehension. A silence of fear, knowing that once it was broken, they would have to face reality.

No one was brave enough to break that silence. Except of course, Monokuma. "Now, look in your student handbooks and you will find the Monokuma file! The friend to amateur detectives everywhere!"

The first one to open the book was Cadyn. She didn't read to herself until everyone took out their files.

**Monokuma File**  
**Victim: Kai**  
**Cause of Death: Bleeding due to a slit throat**  
**Estimated Time of Death: 2:15 pm**  
**Body was discovered in the kitchen shortly after death.**

Liah and Kusaka were whispering in their ears after reading the file. Dyne was back to muttering to himself, while Yvonne noted the groups that were starting to form. Dareen, Poa and Cadyn were having a discussion, and Sena was getting into a heated discussion with Milo.

None of them really knew what they were doing and no one could give a straight answer. It was becoming clear that they needed a leader, but no one was willing to step up for the position. At least, at the moment.

Dylan raised his hand in the air for everyone to see. " Can I be the leader in this trial?"

Everyone looked at him, a million thoughts being processed. "But what if you're the murderer?" Cadyn asked.

"I know, what if we had two leaders? Dylan and... um..." Sena suggested.

The student everyone believed to be mute raised his hand in the air.

"Kir? You?" Poa asked. He nodded, hands twiddling with his pencil and sketchbook.

He didn't seem like leader material but no one else would step up to the plate.

"So, leaders, what are we going to do, then?" Yvonne asked.

Dylan cleared his throat.

" We have to have a few groups check outside this room for evidence and check this room for anything that might be the cause of Kai's murder. Our main objective is trying to find the facts so we can find the murderer."

" You mean the Blackened," Monokuma corrected after appearing out of nowhere. That made everyone jump.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Dareen asked the obvious question.

"No, no it isn't!" Monokuma insisted. "Geez, you bastards really like to waste time!"

" Watch what you call us you annoying piece of cotton!" Kusunoki snapped.

" Well I bet none of you remember who your parents were or if their still alive. Guess what that makes you, really, give some thought into it."

"That was uncalled for. Buzz off, Monokuma." Dylan said, trying to sound authoritative. "We have to investigate, and we can't do that if you keep bugging us like that."

" So the once most timid one besides Miss Glasses over there (Cadyn) wants to start telling me what to do." The teddy bear made a cruel laughing sound that could be compared to a demon. " Okay. Just remember before the end of this day there will be a trial. Your whole lives rests in this trial so I suggest you get moving."

Dylan began to think about the best way to split everyone up. There were sixtee- fifteen of them now. "We'll have seven people, two pairs and a trio, go find evidence elsewhere, while the remaining eight look for clues here. Any volunteers or preferences?"

" I volunteer to stay here and help you near Kai's body," Dareen said.

"I'll go with Kusaka and look for clues." Liah said. It was clear that they didn't want to be near the body.

That was one person joining Dylan and two going away from him.

"I'd like to stay here." Dyne said, and then continued his mutterings.

" As much as I consider you my friend here Dylan I have to go search with Liah and Kusaka," said Poa.

"Alright then." Dylan said.

This kept going on until Kusaska, Liah, Poa, Shizuki, Yvonne, Sena, Kikuchiyo, and Dyne went searching for clues.

"So, where do we want to look?" Sena asked.

"Maybe there's something in Kai's room?"

"But that's locked."

" There's no reason to fear. We can find a way in," said Kusaska. " If all else fails I can cut the door open."

Monokuma suddenly appeared. "Whoa! There's no need to get all violent! If it's for the investigation, I can open that door right up! Follow me!"

All eight of them listened to Monokuma even though he was a nefarious little teddy bear. He led them back to Kai's room, just a plain door with the nameplate.

"Open sesame!" Monokuma cried, and a soft click could be heard.

What they found was a room that matched what they figured Kai was like. He was a person who wrote and drew. He also seemed to be a fan of trading card games as they found a deck box on his deck.

Nothing seemed to be unusual, or helpful for this case. To be honest, the group didn't know what they were looking for.

" Wait, maybe he wrote something interesting in one of his piece of papers," Poa suggested.

"Let's get looking." Liah said. For a few minutes, all of them were shuffling through the papers, scattered throughout the room.

"Hey!" Shizuki cried. "I think I found something."

All seven of them leaned closer to Shizuki to read what she found. Poa was the first to notice they were standing too close and asked them to move a little further back. They all respected that and backed off, except for Dyne who wasn't paying attention and still muttering. It was quite annoying.

" That fat nerd knew more about this school then we did."

"That's probably why he's dead. So... if that's the motive..."

Poa was so mad at Kai he almost wished he was alive so he could punch him so hard his glasses would scratch his eyes. Although Poa liked to think about more happy thoughts then mean ones.

"I have a feeling that we won't find anything else useful. What do you guys think?"

All eight of them thought the information Kai wasn't so innocent and almost killed one of them was enough to call off the search.

"Where next then?" Poa asked.

She was thinking and a thought occurred maybe they should all look in the rooms on this floor in pairs of two in four rooms at a time. They had no evidence that told them anything about the killer or Blackened as Monokuma called him or her. Poa voiced her thought, and the rest of the group seemed to think that would be a pretty good idea. Poa went with Sena, Kusaska went with Liah, Shizuki went with Dyne, and Yvonne went with Kikuchiyo.

Nobody was thrilled about the arrangement, but nobody was openly complaining either—except for Shizuki.

" I want to be paired up with someone else!" She yelled.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden on anyone" Dyne began to mutter, "I know that I'm repulsive and it's hard for anyone to tolerate my company so I don't want anyone to deal with that unless they want to—"

"Quiet! Both of you! Just look around, we're not asking you to like each other or anything!"

Dyne and Shizuki stood still like statues and shut their mouths after hearing that scream.

The pairs then split up.

Dyne and Shizuki were in total silence for about half a minute, a new record for Dyne.

" So want to go search in the gym where Monokuma makes its announcements?" Shizuki finally asked.

"S-sounds good to me." Dyne said.

The two of them would probably find nothing in the auditorium, but it was a good place to look. Opening the door, there was something there that shouldn't be. The pair didn't know what it meant, but it was there. It was the brooms Monokuma used as a bargaining chip.

"What even. Just why?" Shizuki said.

This was the room Monokuma said they had three days before his malevolence behaviour helped him blow up the school.

What was clear was Kai didn't really go through with trying to kill anyone because something inside Shizuki told her there would be more evidence in his room. Knowing that Kai didn't intend murder did not provide any hints to his real murderer. A shiver ran down Shizuki's spine. One of them killed another person.

" There's something under this bench. It looks like something Kai made," said Dyne.

"Oh yeah?" Shizuki asked, then bent down closer to get a good look at it. It did seem like Kai's handwriting, when compared to everything in his room.

" It's a list of all the places he shouldn't go because he believed it would get him killed. The lab where we found him is written here."

"Library, kitchen... do these have anything in common?"

" Well he looked like a bookworm and he sure looked like a foodie. Maybe it was just picturesque."

"But you said it's a list of place he shouldn't go to. Why would he avoid places he liked?"

" He can't relax in a school where anyone can kill him. Besides those two rooms there really isn't another place we can find him."

"True. Should we look there next? And nobody was safe, but you seemed to be adapting just fine." Her voice was laced with suspicion.

" There will soon be a trial you can stare at me and accuse me of something. You have the right to do that but if you want to feel really safe try screaming. That being said, let's look around here. We found a piece of evidence here because nerds live in their own little worlds and hate exercise; assemblies and gym happen here."

"Fine. Point taken. Do you think the others have found anything?"

" I don't know. We can find out if we leave and look in one of the three other rooms we agreed to search."

"Well, let's get going then!"

Shizuki and Dyne walked out of the auditorium but they did it looking at each other. Whether they became friends or not walking forward or walking behind each other could mean the end of their life; blackened who killed Kai or not there was no stopping when or where a student would die. They both had their own suspicions, but didn't dare voice them at the moment. They came across Poa and Sena, wandering aimlessly, deep in discussion.

" Did you two find anything in your room?" Shizuki asked Poa and Sena.

Sena nodded. "Yeah, a couple of things. But we weren't sure if we should move them or not... I mean, it's evidence but you don't want to mess with the crime scene, right?" From her tone, it was clear that this was she and Poa were talking about.

" Well since the four of us are here we can move the evidence right now." said Shizuki.

"Right! This way." Sena said, leading the group to the room.

Shizuki and Dylan were taken to a trophy room. They wondered if it was because Kai was envious of other people he went here. Unless it was in there because the killer put it there, also could have something to do with Kai.


End file.
